Usuario discusión:OMEGA ZERO
Hola OMEGA ZERO. Como te comenté en la página de adopciones, te he nombrado administrador en este wiki. La idea es que tus acciones permitan un mejor desenvolvimiento del wiki, permitiendo que nuevos editores se entusiasmen en formar una comunidad. Si tienes dudas sobre las funciones de un administrador y sobre lo que puedes o no puedes hacer, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión. Saludos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 13:33 26 nov 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh hola, humm, solo queria saludar y decir que intentare agregar algo de informacion y eso cuando se me sea posible. Ademas es para saber si no hay ningun problema con esto...la verdad entrar asi no mas y empezar a poner cosas se me hace algo inapropiado. Bueno, hasta luego. Noldesu 21:33 21 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Saludos. Me presento, soy Cassarenas, fanatico de la saga Touhou- Momento, esto no viene al caso realmente. Dejo un mensaje aquí para avisarte que he decidido empezar un proyecto personal en esta Wiki, consistente en crear páginas que explican en detalle la jugabilidad de los distintos juegos de la saga, basado en la información del wiki en inglés. Así que, cualquier aporte que quieras hacer a las páginas que voy a crear será agradecida. cassarenas 20:14 9 jul 2009 (UTC) ---- hola este si me podria explicar como jugar en linea, bueno si se puede es q no entiendo bien x favor es que dice que tengo que entrar al menu principal y en Vs NETWORKS pero no lo encuentro ayuda plis hola, para el mensaje de arriba. encontre un video donde se explica como jugar en linea, espero te sea util: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkJd1a1QDKM es para el scalret weather rapsody espero te sea util n-n. --OMEGA ZERO 16:58 30 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- Colega un saudo, desde aqui en el DF.... Espero ser de gran utilidad, aunque no lo se todo de Touhou, ya empeze a aportar algo jeje. ---- Hello there, I'm from the English Touhou Wiki. I'm working to get all of the Touhou wikis interlinked together, but I can't edit the Spanish mainpage. Unfortunately I don't speak Spanish, but any help would be appreciated. Arekku 17:41 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola, mi nombre es Randou200.90.110.62 01:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno priemro un saludo a todos, mi nombre es Randou, soy nuevo en esta pagina , y lamentablemente por ello desconozco muchas cosas, intente poner el personaje de mitori, pero desgraciadamente no supe crearlo correctamente por lo que pido disculpas si con ello he creadoalguninconveniente, no se realmente comocrear una cuantanoicuales son las reglas, por lo que les pido ayuda y si pueden indicarme como debo seguir de ahora en adelante. atte: Randou 200.90.110.62 01:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello I am from the English Touhou Wiki and wondered if you were still editing here. --Imanie 03:13 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hello, thanks and when you need help the touhou wiki in spanish is alreadi for helped n_n ( sorry for my bad english ) see you later =3 OMEGA ZERO 06:20 10 mar 2011 (UTC) : :D I know it has been a while but, if you are using the new skin and want help with making it looks pretty, I can help. Yo se un poco Espanol. >.> hehe. so I can understand and try to reply in it if it's easier, but my Spanish is bad. Espero que estes bien. --Imanie 10:18 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Problema http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Scarlet Le encargo este problema, supongo que se debe de eliminar.. 189.159.186.182 09:19 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda!! A causa del incidente con los anonimos y mas el sucitado hoy se pide se re-lea esto: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Reglas_de_Aporte porfavor, si notan alguien comete actos de bandalismo reportenlo sea conmigo o con yukiluck porfavor, de antemano muchas gracias n-n por su atencion y tiempo vandalismo menor? El usuario anonimo con el ip 81.184.82.81 ha estado haciendo cambios muy muy menores y solo 3 en articulos, pero despues de todo es una molestia deshacerlo, a remplazado algunas palabras correctamente escritas con unas en mala ortografia (como en la portada) a puesto informacion incoherente ( en la edad de suwako) y quitado palabras (una de las pronunciaciones del nombre de Flandre) aunque era poco y pasaba desapersibido y ya lo deshice, me estaba perturbando y queria decirlo bueno eso es todo. Gracias por el aviso. estara en observaciones si continua entonces se tomara como medida el baneo ( y no por tiempo corto ). te agradesco el aviso n_n y el haber corregido el error ''Links'' Hello OMEGA ZERO soy el usuario Sebastian Mh nada mas queria decirte sobre algo que note en tu wiki y me fije el la pagina de los Links y es que pues no se a hecho. Asi que me propuse a hacerla y en ella vendran dos categorias: Juegos Oficiales y No oficiales ademas de que yo personalmente subire los juegos touhou a todos los puertos de descarga que me sean posibles (Claro que acepto cualquier ayuda de un usuario Wiki en este tema). Te aviso sobre esto nada mas para que estes informado y si tienes algun problema con eso solo avisame, sin nada mas que decir me despido. ""Que te vendigan las diosas de la frontera y Moriya XD"" Sebastian_Mh 00:57 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Omega! Gracias por la bienvenida!!. Bueno, he hecho algunas ediciones en las que he corregido algunos errores menores de ortografía y acentuación. Ese tipo de errores siempre me "saltan hacia los ojos" cada vez que los veo y me parece que sería excelente reducirlos en lo posible, pues a mi manera de ver las cosas, le agregaría a esta Wikia tan maravillosa, un poquito más de seriedad aunque realmente le sobre. ;D Espero ser de ayuda para esta Wikia y seguiré estando pendiente de cualquier error de esta clase, sobre todo los de acentuación. Saludos! NekoGeorge 20:24 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, tengo una idea. Me gustaria que mejoren visualmente la pagina (Fondo, Pagina de Inicio y Articulos). Ayudaré todo lo que pueda. 03:26 4 ene 2012 (UTC) OMEGA te aviso que el usuario Antonio Perez a subido imagenes hentai a la galeria. Sebastian Mh 07:05 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda sobre información Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO,gracias por la bienvenida!,y por la ayuda(no sabía que aquí debía comentar,xD). Mi preguna es la siguiente: En las curiosidades de Keine Kamishirasawa ,dice que ella no nació como hakutaku.Investigué en mucho foros y en unos dice que "Ella no nació con therianthropy, y sólo se convirtió en una de hakutaku debido a un incidente desconocido"( como en Bohemian Archive Japanese Red ),y en otros dice que siempre fue hakutaku,bueno mitad hakutaku,y lo descubrió (o lo descubrieron sus padres)cuando hubo luna llena.En mi opinión ella siempre fue una Youkai(como Rumia,Reisen,Yukari,etc..),bueno mitad bestia, desde su nacimiento,solo que su forma de hakutaku se presenta solo a la luna llena(claro),despúes es una humana. Osea eso de transformarse fue naturalmente por su parte Hakutaku,y no por ser,nosé, fue"contagiada por algún Youkai".Eso de theriantrophy,para mí no esta bien,un hakutaku tiene cabeza de león,cuernos de vaca,etc...Por lo tanto,Keine no es igual a los Hombres Lobo,que se transforman por ver la luna llena,por haber sido contagiados.ZUN tendría que afirmarlo en una entrevista. Si puedes resolverme esta duda,lo agradecería. Muchas gracias!! Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO,muchas gracias por responderme.Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar(que considero correcta),realmente me hace muy feliz que me hayas ayudado y respondido con razón,ya que hace mucho había preguntado en un blog,pero no me quedé convencida ante su respuesta.Esta es la wikia que elegí de Touhou,y estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho,porque se nota que has puesto trabajo y dedicación,te felicito. Así que bueno,muchas gracias Ulises(bueno OMEGA ZERO,xD),sigue así con la wikia,para que sea la número 1 en español!!! Estoy aprendiendo a usar la página,xD,pero cualquier cosa dime que te ayudo con algo =3 Gracias por todo. Saludos Yukareine 17:09 2 feb 2012 (UTC)Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO Quisiera preguntarte Si sabes alguna pagina donde se pueden leer los Mangas oficiales de touhou en español Atte:Clariii45 05:13 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Buenas. No sé muy bien cómo va esto de editar wikis, pero he tenido que ponerme a editar porque no soporto ver tantas faltas de ortografía y calcos del inglés mal hechos. Mi intención no es corregir información ni añadir nueva (a no ser que sea una traducción, pero tampoco mucho, pues mi inglés tampoco es para echar cohetes), sino corregir el texto tan deplorable que veo. Es una verdadera lástima que la wiki en español que existe de Touhou esté tan plagada de faltas y de calcos feos. Así que nada, espero que mi aburrimiento sirva para algo. FriKitty 16:45 23 abr 2012 (UTC)FriKitty hola omega,me gustaria saber una cosa de cierta parte de como editar esta pg web.Como habrás visto soy nuevo por aquí y me he entusiasmado colgando algunas imagenes antiguas por otras de mayor calidad.Lo que me gustaría saber es,si con tu permiso,pudiera editar una imagen de la PLANTILLA de Chen la cual me parece algo antigua,pero no se como colocar la imagen.Aparecen palabras entre parentesis cuando la voy a editar las cuales,una vez editadas,hacen que aparezca la imagen en la plantilla,pero yo no tengo ni idea,si pudieras ayudarme te lo agradeceria,saludos. sobre algunas imagenes algunas imagenes subidas durante los ultimos dias, son imagenes realizadas con el estilo de alphes (conocido por su trabajo en juegos fighter de touhou) las cuales no pertenecen a imagenes de los juegos oficiales de touhou, es cierto que algunos artes de zun ya son muy antiguas pero es una regla de no poner ninguna imagen que no sea de un trabajo oficial las paginas donde se presentan las imagenes son: chen,Nue Houjuu, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu,Mystia Lorelei, Flandre Scarlet,Kaku Seiga Soga no Tojiko, Mononobe no futo, Toyosatomimi no Miko, esto sin desmerecer el aporte del usuario, ademas de una imagen añadida al perfil de Youki Konpaku la cual no corresponde, pues este personaje no posee una apariencia oficial mi consulta es si puedo quitarlas de los perfiles oficiales afectados, que ademas estan afectando la apariencia del perfil con respecto al orden y convencion de estilo del mismo o que accion se puede tomar en ese caso, sin afectar al usuario --Lhyn52 14:59 7 may 2012 (UTC) Hola, perdon si respondi tarde. me he dado vuelta x algunos perfiles y creo ya se corrigio eso de las imagenes exepto la de youki kompaku en el caso de las imagenes si vuelve a pasar si seria bueno retirarlas almenos en los perfiles oficiales debe de ir el arte de ZUN y solo eso en el caso de youki kompaku se puede dejar el perfil pero mencionando que es alguien que se le hace poca mencion oficialmente mas aparte que su aspecto fisico es creado por los fans. de antemano te agradesco mucho me informaras ademas de el querer tomar acciones, saludos y muchas gracias n__nOMEGA ZERO 05:38 31 may 2012 (UTC) de nada omega y no te preocupes ahora ese usuario es un buen aliado nwn. lo de youaki lo entiendo y gracias por avisarme....auqnue como viste los errores ya se corrigieron..por cierto...aparecieron recientemente paginas correspondientes a las tres hadas traviesas en perfiles por separado...que ademas de estar mal realizadas no presentan una buena traduccion y estilo, siendo que una pagina para ella ya existe..lo que no tengo claro es si se podria especificar dentro del perfil de Tres Hadas Traviesas o puede realizarse un perfil por separado para especificar mas... aqui el enlace de una de ellas --> http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Child Lhyn52 19:36 7 jun 2012 (UTC) sobre algunos perfiles OMEGA siguiendo las reglas ya aprendidas sobre que no se pueden colocar imagenes no oficiales en los perfiles,como me pasó la última vez, me he percatado de que se han puesto incorrectamente mas imagenes como estas, creo que no son oficiales a no ser de que se halla dicho que si en algun sitio y yo no me halla dado cuenta, y se han sustituido sin permiso de su lugar correspondiente como ha pasado en los perfiles de Mima,Reisen,Kaguya Houraisan y Meira, si ha sido un pequeño error por parte del usuario espero que se rectifique y se devuelvan los perfiles adecuados a su sitio, en caso de que las imágenes no sean oficiales. Si lo son, el error ha sido mio...Ahí lo dejo.Saludos.Un malote 01:28 5 jun 2012 (UTC) sabes un malote he revisado esas paginas ...y no son imagenes oficiales ...asi que sera mejor arreglarlo y ayudar aqui...gracias por darte cuenta..tambien podrias regresarlas ...no creo que OMEGA se molestaria ...Lhyn52 19:32 7 jun 2012 (UTC) no hay de que por el aviso,pero la razon de que no regrese las imagenes es que soy un vago... no en realidad tenia cosas que hacer y no las pude subir lo siento pero si veo nuevos cambios incorrectos los corregire,saludos :) Un malote 15:35 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias a ambos por avisar y claro por la respuesta que yo no pude dar. se ha dado que sustituyen las imagenes de perfil de personaje por imagenes FANART o cosas asi siendo ESTO NO SE DEBE HACER NO EN LOS PERFILES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE TOUHOU ( en el perfil d euno mismo no hay problema ) es reparable pero aun asi es algo que no se debe hacer. si se vuelve a ver esto se pasa a ban x unos meses a la persona que lo hace o haga porque eso se sabe de antemano asi haya gente que no le gusten los dibujitos de ZUN estos son las imagenes OFICIALES al igual que la informacion que el da en cada juego son los perfiles OFICIALES ( tambien pasa que se cambia la info por cosas fan como doujins o juegos fan como coancelated the conclution ) les agradesco a ambos el aviso y acciones de verdad n-n hay algo que me desconcierta Omega, es en el perfil de Tewi Inaba donde pone que esta coneja,terrícola como está escrito allí, tiene más de 1300 años... Yo como buen fanático de Touhou ^^ e incansable seguidor de Yukari Yakumo, he hecho una diferencia de edades y no es difícil de observar que mientas en el perfil de Yukari pone que esta posee CASI 1200 (más antigua que la historia misma de Gensokyo) Tewi debió de estar entre 2 opciones: o bien vino de un mundo ajeno a Gensokyo que creo que es lo más probable y se asentó allí una vez creado este mundo (como muchos otros personajes como T.no Miko, Futo, Kaku, Kanako,Suwako la familia Scarlet) o bien vagó en la inmensidad espacial hasta que tierra y agua se juntaron para formar Gensokyo...descarto enérgicamente la segunda opción macho -.-...algo hay que corregir seria cuestion de ver el perfil en japones o el original que escribe ZUN en cada juego en este caso se ocuparia el escrito original del imperishable nigth y traducirlo. sinceramente tengo entendido tewi DEBERIA SER MAS JOVEN que yukari hablando de edades debido a que tengo entendido yukari-sama participo en la guerra entre lunarians y youkais en la luna mucho antes de que kaguya cayera o huyera a gensokyo. es posible tewi fuera reclutada por kaguya quisas ella vivio en el bosque de bambo por ese tiempo antes y durante la llegada de kaguya quisas tewi estuvo involucrada en dicha lucha y herida y perdida cayo a gensokyo o desde el mismo gensokyo ella lucho al lado de los youkais ( con la personalidad de tewi quisas x causar daño o obtener algo a cambio ) Y de ahi salio algo que hizo kaguya o reisen la tomaran en cuenta. lo malo en mi caso es que no sepo japones soy mas traductor del ingles si tu puedes hacerte con el escrito original ( segun yo los perfiles en esta wiki y las demas poseen su pedazo original osea en japones ) y traducirlo eso deberia alejar almenos la duda entre edades. en cuanto al origen de tewi es algo dificil compararlo en creacion a gensokyo dado ZUN-sama habla moderadamente en contenido del pasado de sus personajes :c OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 06:28 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias por tu respuesta Omega, intentaré coger algo del japones cuando tenga tiempo, por cierto tambien cree hacer pocos dias el perfil de Kosuzu Motoori que aun no se encontraba en esta wiki ^^ Un malote (discusión) 09:33 4 ene 2013 (UTC) OMEGA, un usuario de la wikia ha cometido vandalismo en el perfil de Suika Ibuki ha sustituido el contenido principal por dos tochos de palabras sin sentido, exigo que se recupere la informacion y que se banee a ese gamberro >:CUn malote (discusión) 11:44 3 feb 2013 (UTC) ---- Claro que si, perdon por la respuesta tardia si aun sigue el problema no solo lo arreglare sino que castigare al vandalo, gracias x el aviso n-n sobre tablas de perfil hola Omega, te cuento, hace unos dias edite la tabla de perfil de marisa kirisame agregando la informacion del touhou 13.5, percatandome de que por alguna razon a pesar de estar todo escrito en el modo de fuente no aparece en la tabla principal de perfil, luego quize agregar otra informacion nueva reiterandose el problema por lo que he llegado a la conclusion que el formato utilizado a llegado a su limite, mi pregunta es ¿que se puede hacer? ya que probablemente el perfil de reimu y de otros llegue al mismo punto, se podra usar acaso el sistema tipo spoiler que utilizan en nuestro equivalente en ingles?? porque obviamente lo ideal es tener el maximo de informacion recabada, no he intentado cambiar el formato de la tabla porque puedo cometer un error y no quiero que se considere vandalismo, a demas tampoco se si el formato de ambas wikis es compatible Lhyn52 (discusión) 17:42 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Buenas Tardes. agradesco mucho tu aporte e informacion. sobre el problema veo dos soluciones pero no se si si sea ese problema o algo en el codigo dle formato sea lo que de lios ya que recuerdo el de marisa estaba extralño quedando la imagen demasiado grande en cuanto a la solucion se me ocurrio ¿has intentado la edicion en modo codigo? como sabes la wiki tiene un formato mas "comodo" para editar mas sin embargo tiene la opcion para ver y editar al modo antiguo algo parecido a un blog de notas, podrias intentar editar ahi como una opcion quisas sea un problema del servidor o del mismo formato en ese momento esperemos asi sea porque touhou es algo que se continuara por varios años mas y en el transcurso habra mas y mas informacion otra opcion pero esto seria una ultima y desesperada es repartir cada formato en una pagina nueva, de querer ser consultado ( me refiero a los perfiles en cada juego no de cada personaje sino del personaje en cada juego ) se deja el link en el articulo principal de dicho personaje ( el que contendria la informacion del perfil actual y general ) esperemos sea temporal la limitante y no tener que hacer esto. dado que las otras wikis de touhou no he visto tengan este lio y siguen poniendo mas info sin tener esta limitante saludos n-nOMEGA ZERO (discusión) 03:21 29 abr 2013 (UTC) Tranquilo omega creo que descubri el problema y creo haberlo solucionado, el hecho es que la tabla hay que irla ampliando segun sea necesario desde su plantilla original lo cual espero no sea algo incorrecto ya que quise agregar la seccion de "titulos" en el perfil principal para poner una informacion mas completa sobre cada pj pero al parecer mi querida marisa posee demaciada informacion en su perfil principal lo que agolpa un poco la funcionalidad de su tabla de perfil y tienes razon el perfil de Marisa es raro, sobre todo para trabajarlo con el modo codigo ya que tilizo el otro formato porque tengo problemas con mi java,pero creo que por ahorala desicion desesperada no sera necesaria nwn muchas gracias por tu ayuda anato no...asobou yo?? (discusión) 16:33 3 may 2013 (UTC) No, gracias a ti por aportar en esta maravillosa wikia que es de fans para fans n-n Hola a todos, no se mucho sobre touhou y esas cosas, pero se muchisimo del juego Scarlet wheater Rhapsody y Touhou Hisoutensoku, Añadiré datos de todo lo que sé. Y espero haberles ayudado en esta wikia. Chris Snowstorm (discusión) 17:16 16 jun 2013 (UTC)Chris SnowstormChris Snowstorm (discusión) 17:16 16 jun 2013 (UTC) Se están caragando las imágenes oficiales de los perfiles, y me da una pereza terrible tener que restaurar la imagen original, OMEGA, solo se que he visto cambios en Kaguya Houraisan y Wriggle Nightbug. 84.122.90.227 02:01 17 jun 2013 (UTC) Me estoy tomando la libertad de estar cambiando algunos errores que hay en numerosos perfiles de algunos personajes en los que se confunde "Especie" con "Ocupación". Un ejemplo muy evidente es en el perfil de Mononobe no Futo, en donde ya he cambiado la informacion, en el que, en el apartado de "Especie" venía puesto "Shikaisen", cuando nunca ha habido ningún ser vivo que sea de la especie shikaisen, a ver si me comprendes. Ahí en realidad debería estar la palabra "Humana" que es lo que de verdad es Futo, un ser humano, y en el apartado ocupación, en vez de "Desconocida", debió de haberse puesto lo que ella ejerce: la práctica de ser una shikaisen... Me pasare algunos días para ir cambiando los perfiles en los que aparezca este mismo error. Un malote (discusión) 17:26 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Muchas Gracias por Tu colaboracion, en mi caso el error que estoy notando es que en algunos perfiles hay informacion de juegos fan como MUGEN o coancelated the conclution cosa que no deberia ( dado son FAN dichos juegos ). corregire lo que pueda y vea espero no se escape nada, saludos y gracias x la ayuda n_n sobre el libro OMEGA ZERO te queria preguntar si puedo completar las paginas que falta de 'Perfect Memento in Strict Sense ' para que quede completo y listo para disfrutar Chinatsu-san (discusión) 13:52 1 jul 2013 (UTC) perdon por tardar en contestar claro, seria agradable puedes editar y aportar lo que puedas ( solo si deben ser datos del libro claro ) se te agradece muchisimo la ayuda n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 00:13 8 jul 2013 (UTC) "Primero que los que escriben las intrucciones de los parches en español hablan en un idioma ilegible .. y ¿¿ahora esto??... (...) ¡¡¡Hola!!! Tal como dijo Aya "Hablas con la Buena y Bondadosa Shameimaru (TH11)" Leí en algun lugar místico que quiren discutir no se que de la portada de nose que de la Wikia... .... (...) hummm... no lo se pero... que tal si ponen algo relacionado con los personajes mas carismaticos y graciosos de la saga... ... en opinion ¿no? .. mi ortografia es ilegible asi que espero que este listo pronto sea como sea ¡¡ una genial idea!! (190.240.240.125 21:18 17 sep 2013 (UTC)) Hola...amm seas quien seas? ( no firmaste :( tu comentario ) bien se puede poner en la primera plana del bunbunmaru pero no seria de todos los personajes ademas que cada uno tiene su carisma propio y popularidad. se tomara en cuenta la suerencia. sobre la portada es en la discucion del link correspondiente. saludos OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 07:23 18 sep 2013 (UTC) recuerda... F-A-N-T-A-S-M-A-S "Te lo digo... eso es graciosisimo, osea la pobre de Byakuren tendra mas trabajo debido a las acciones de Nue (TH13) ji ji ji pero ella tenia buenas intenciones" Hola... emm.. escribo este mensaje DiscoXtraño (se lo que dije :3) aparte de "ESPERO QUE LO VEA" ... Resulta que al intentar editar la parte de Touhou 14 la cual necesita ser actualizada resulta muy complicado ya que no deja hacerlo en esa cosa de "Visual"(gran explicacion) Entonces me preguntaba si habria alguien que si entendiera la otra parte de la cosa para editar que hiciera el favor de hacerlo... MI ORTOGRAFIA ES PÉSIMAAA PERO ME NIEGO A ESCRIBIR "NORMAL" Mas vale que veas esto "si no lo ves tu habitacion estara rodeada de misticos fantasmas... mira este mensaje para espantarlos por ti" FIN Firma fea - Mellica Mellica (discusión) 00:53 18 sep 2013 (UTC) o.o no me asustan los fantasmas y contra los espiritus chocarreros nada como una barrera hakurei -w- volviendo al tema si no te deja editarlo por el MODO VISUAL no queda mas remedio que CAMBIAR A MODO FUENTE ( pestaña al lado izquierdo de la del modo visual... ) dado que algunas paginas contienen codigos algo complejos por lo que es mas dificil el modo normal las procese asi que SOLO el modo fuente se puede pero es algo complejo de editar ahi tanto siendo texto como imagenes SI NO SABES los codigos usados te sugiero veas paginas donde usen lo que requieres o articulos, des en editar y veas le codigo usado asi te sera facil usarlo en lo que edites. sobre la ortografia almenos yo no critico puntos, comas y acentos pero BIEN ESCRITO es otra cosa eso si es de ley sino solo haras tu edicion sea en vano y o sea editada por otra persona o solo regrese el articulo al contenido previo a la edicion. es todo saludos OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 07:23 18 sep 2013 (UTC) "No me dio miedo ... mas bien me dio asco (TH14)" -- Sabias palabras de Marisa para referirse a la cabeza voladora de Sekibanki...--- Hola... crew.. Barrera Hakurei invensible... no.. no no es posible atacar.. Hey, La parte del Touhou 14 ya esta editada, con lugar de donde descargar y traduccion al español ... lo que si es cierto es que quedo un poco sosa pero eso se debe a que no soy mas lista que la pequeña Chiruno asi que.... creo que al final el trabajo fue en vano y todo por usar continues... en todo caso lo intente pero "Las Bakas tambien se cansan (TH 12.5)" No se cual fue el proposito "pero Mellica quiere hacer cosas por la pagina de su juego favorito" (aunque todo le salga mal) .. "Mellica, tu disciplina aun es insuficiente... trata de hacer algo sin continues (TH-Bad Final)" Mellica (discusión) 00:12 20 sep 2013 (UTC) Se agradece muchisimo la verdad n_n. planeaba editarla con las jefas faltantes pero el trabajo y la gripe me tienen arrumbado y tirado cubos P a cada estornudo. oe, no seas tan duro/dura contigo. cada touhou es dificilo por el hecho de ver al enemigo y el escenario. memorizarse los patrones de spall cards al igual que encontrarles su debilidad y pasando eso con una jefa hay que hacer lo mismo con otra y otra y otra. solo los asiaticos lo hacen rapido ( no pr nada sacaron los parches con dificultad ULTRA.... ) descuida si no sacaste el GOD end bien o alguien mas puede sacarlo o se puede ver en youtube de personas mas viciadas y de ahi redactar. te agradesco mucho tu esfuerzo de verdad es valioso n_n y todo esfuerzo no es en vano y menos aqui en la wikitouhou. animo /n_n/OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 21:04 20 sep 2013 (UTC) ¡¡¡Esto es Genial!! "Que tierno :3 al parecer Reimu va a cuidar de Sukuna durante un tiempo (TH14)" Hooolaaa que emocionadisima estoy, esto tengo que decirselo a alguien... estaba viendo videos de Touhou (AquaStyle) y me lleve una sorpresa... El mejor Anime (en mi opinion) de Touhou esta traducido al español (audio Evidentemente) Teeeeengo que plasmarlo en esta paginaaaa RE//: La baka de Mellica olvido iniciar sesión antes de hacerlo y por eso su merito se reducira en un 79%...(el resultado fue B-A-K-A) Mellica (discusión) 20:48 21 sep 2013 (UTC) n_nU no te preocupes. supongo no lo he comprobado lo bueno de comentar es solicitar la FIRMA y supongo si no inicias sesion al hacer esto wiki te lo dice eso creo. igual no te preocupes almenos ya sabes que hacer la proxima vez. como consejo podrias guardar tu contraseña en la pagina creo es una funcion de google y te lo pregunta cadavez que metes el pass..es ideal SI NO compartes la compu con nadie mas sino podria hacer bandalismo en tu nombre :_.U. saludos. p.d.: no sabia ya habian traducido el audio o quisas solo me quede con una impresion. recuerdo un video de aquastyle era de un videojuego de touhou 12 al estilo robo-wars donde pelean sanae,reimu y marisa contra las 3 primeras jefas ( a la pobre sanae la valpulean de lo lindo incluso entre las protas ) sera ese video el que dices? saludos y que estes bien que bueno estes alegre Editando: mmm... no recuerdo la pagina de anime asi. hay detalles a modificar y serian estos: 1- cada anime fan debe tener su articulo ya que ahi se puede no solo la sinopsis sino imagenes, personajes que aparecen y lo mas importante el circulo doujin que lo ha hecho. DENTRO de dicho articulo entonces ya podrian ir los links de los videos PERO seria correcto poner ambas versiones tanto la doblada como la subtitulada CON VOCES ( hay gente que la disfruta mas asi o.o ). mas tarde la modificare pero descuida tus links seguiran vivos. saludos n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 21:39 21 sep 2013 (UTC) sobre la portada OMEGA ZERO la parte de locaciones de la portada si entras te aparece la imagen y no lapagina correcta podrias arreglarlo Chinatsu-san (discusión) 19:45 22 sep 2013 (UTC) vere que puedo hacer. creo yo habia quedado en que el link te enviaria a la pagina donde estan las locaciones por orden alfabetico creo. checare eso n_n. editando: YA ha sido reparado lo de LOCACIONES esa falla ahora al dar click en la imagen te envia a las locaciones por orden alfabetico. te agradesco mucho tu reporte de verdad n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 02:37 30 sep 2013 (UTC) Buenas OMEGA, estoy aquí para volver a denunciar otro caso de vandalismo masivo. No sé si lo sabrás o no, pero los perfiles afectados son los de Cirno, Sakuya Izayoi y Yuka Kazami, las cuáles, han sido víctimas de agresiones verbales, insultos y humillaciones propias de una mente enferma y retorcida infestada de pensamientos soeces y guarros. Desconozco la razón por la cual este sujeto anónimo se ha encaprichado en llamar de todo menos cosas bonitas a personajes tan importantes y con una completísima infomación en sus perfiles como Sakuya, Cirno y Yuka Kazami. Pienso que puede tratarse de una especie de venganza o por el simple placer de destruir el trabajo de muchos fans que han luchado por un Touhou en español y que han aportado su granito de arena, de los cuales se ha formado una gran montaña que ha dado como fruto tan magníficos perfiles de los que ahora carecemos (El del hada y el de la maid). Desgraciadamente, Cirno y Sakuya han sido las que más han sufrido, y sé que va a costar bastante reconstruir todos los desperfectos. Esta gamberrada ha desatado sin lugar a dudas mi rabia, que contení cuando vi el perfil de Cirno, pero viendo ahora como han tratado a uno de mis personaje favoritos (Sakuya) no he podido contener las ganas de llamarte la atención con el fin de que pongas orden, si está en tus manos hacerlo. Ójala ese bárbaro se cansé y no se atreva a cruzar por esta wiki nunca más. Me comprometo asistir para reparar los graves daños causados. Saludos OMEGA, Un malote (discusión) 18:17 27 sep 2013 (UTC) checando los registros de actividad de los perfiles y dicho "agresor" >:( gracias por notificarlo n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 02:37 30 sep 2013 (UTC) PD: Los contenidos soeces de ese sujeto parecen haber salido de la "Frikipedia" de Touhou (como no podía ser de otra manera), página que detesto. Hola, logré mejorar un poco el perfil de Cirno, ya que, no sé como, se perdió parte de su información, pero alguien puso un poquito de ella, lo cuál agradezco. Necesito un poquito de ayuda en la parte de los juegoX.txt, ya que desconozco de esto... Saludos -NiChan- (discusión) 19:14 29 sep 2013 (UTC) gracias por la info n_n y EDITANDO: la persona RESPONSABLE de estos actos de VANDALISMO ya ha sido BANEADA. esperando con eso pare los actos de vandalismo. de no ser asi se agradece bastante lo reporten. SOBRE el perfil de nuestra amada CIRNO ha sido restaurado pueden entrar y verlo solo que lo restaure de unas cuantas semanas atras asi que si notan falta informacion que haya sido agregada antes y durante el acto de vandalismo pueden agregarla de nuevo el perfil esta en las mejores condiciones. cheque el de sakuya y el de yuka-sama y parece ya estan bien gracias a USTEDES /n_n/ que se molestaron en re editar el post. aun asi le dare una vuelta mas a esos perfiles y a los perfiles que visito nuestro vandalo excluido de gensokyo y de esta wiki. de verdad les agradesco muchisimo sus comentarios y reportes. mil gracias n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 02:37 30 sep 2013 (UTC) Algo pasó con el manual de http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_White en el PoFV, dice un lel, el user que bloqueaste fue el que provocó esto. No sé si tendrás el text. pero si lo tienes, sería genial que lo pusieras. Saludos -NiChan- (discusión) 00:09 3 oct 2013 (UTC) Revisando e intentando reparar n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 06:00 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Quiero musica Touhou :3 "Cheeeeeeeeeeen, Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen <3" ~ (Touhou M-1) Que ternura mew :3 Holaalala-la emm... siento la desaparicion, pero digamos que las clases se hicieron para desconectarme de Gensokyo, (¡¡feaaaas clases!!), en fin, pero no es que no hiciera nada, y es.... que estuve en una pagina inglesa de Touhou (ingleses -.-. ..) y no te de que hay que incluir mogollón de cosas que aun faltan, digo estuve revisando tambien la musica y creo que seria genial poner links ahi ¡ha! y tambien poner mas musica Touhou para ser felices, digo, se de donde sacarla, pero necesitaria... ya sabes, de eso que hace que pueda hacerlo, emmm... si alguien me dijera que si se puede entonces genial, sabes a que me refiero... en fin si dices que si, intentare sacar en algun momento de mis 30000 toneladas de deberes del colegio, para hacer esa contribución , aaahhhh tambien voy a necesitar un punto F o 4 grandes puntos P ,T_T ¿Alguna forma de que los profesores no me impidan ir a Gensokyo?, no tengo ni idea Re// Unidos por una entrada a Gensokyo sin contratiempos Yo Tambien he visto el aspecto de la musica mas sin mebargo hay mas puntos en contra que a favor y el mas grande es DERECHOS DE AUTOR. la gente que hace musica la mayoria lo hace para "vender" desde discos o descargas etc. ( razon por lo que a veces en youtube veremos a alguien que le fue removido algun video de musica o etc por reclamos de derechos de autor ). en caso de obras remix y eso creo seria el unico problema en el caso de ZUN-sama no veo mucho inconveniente dado es para la difusion. espero esta semana ver si es posible/fiable o no. sobre la escuela descuida muchos nos desconectamos ya que no podemos estar las 24 horas ( salvo cuando sale un nuevo juego de touhou...:) )primero hechale ganas a la escuela que es importante y ya los demas que podamos le hecharemos a la wiki asi que no t preocupes. saludos OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 06:09 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Casi lo olvido :O "Soy Reimu Hakurei, Sacerdotisa del templo - Hola, señorita Marisa"(Touhou6) que gracioso, Marisa y Flandre haciendo de las suyas Hola otra vez, aún estaba en aquella pagina inglesa, y se me ocurrio algo excelente, ¿que tal incluir los trabajos artisticos y los mangas de los fans aqui? digo, si se trata de la traduccion, puedo sacar otro poquito de tiempo para hacer algo, digo, hihihi, sería genial ¿no?, pero antes que nada necesito esa cosa de autorizacion para hacerlo RE//: jugando la vez pasada OSU! con el skin de Reimu , no se por que me da risa la cajita de donacion, fue desde que en el Touhou 10 vi en el final a Remilia dando sus donaciones, desde ahi me da un gran ataque de risa al ver aquella cajita, no soy normal Disculpeme Omega Zero donde podria encontrar a fundador/fundadora de la wiki? necesito hablar con el/ella. O si no con alguien con un cargo secundario alto gracias besitos y adios. Alessa dead (discusión) 20:31 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Bueno si intentaras hablar con el fundador entonces es el: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Desenfoque saludos y suerte OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 06:14 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Algunas sugerencias Hola :D Quería sugerir algunas cosas para la Wiki como un chat y sistema de logros, lo he visto en la otra wiki en la que estoy, esto debería ayudar y poder interactuar mejor con los usuarios. NextGenMetroidGM aquí!! 20:59 19 oct 2013 (UTC) sera mas adelante ya que esta y posiblemente la proxima semana ande atareado en otros asuntos OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 04:31 21 oct 2013 (UTC) Crearon algo raro de Reimu ZERO, alguien creó de broma una página de Raimoooooo (Reimu), pero yo creo que ha de ser una amenaza, imagínate si le borrara toda la información de la página original, estaríamos sin la más importante. thumb|:< Bloquea inmediatamente al último editor, el cual no está registrado, te lo dejo aquí por las dudas: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/89.141.23.37 Saludos, por lo menos no le borró nada de la página oficial :B -NiChan- (discusión) 15:38 20 oct 2013 (UTC) Muchas Gracias NiChan, revisare el post por ahora si el incidente no es mayor no es necesario bloquear pero de ser ya vandalismo entonces si pasaria a eso. si borra algo no te preocupes, se puede recuperar mediante el historial de ediciones n_-* OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 04:32 21 oct 2013 (UTC)